24 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info,Gość poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 112 - Powrót po latach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 3 W słodkich wodach (Planet Earth 3 Fresh Water) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /90/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /29/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 4 Jaskinie (Planet Earth 4 Caves) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2793; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5920 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5920); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2530 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Sprawa dla reportera 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2794; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Galeria - odc. 149; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /91/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /29/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce ręcznej - Polska 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Świat bez końca - odc. 4/8 (World Without End, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010) 21:30 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777; komedia 23:20 Detoks (D - Tox) 91'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 01:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:30 Świat się kręci - /91/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:20 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Teatr na pustyni; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Galeria - odc. 149; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:10 Parę osób, mały czas 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 05:05 Notacje - Andrzej Łapicki. Dobry aktor mówi prosto; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 86/91 Czy leci z nami?; serial TVP 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 50/224 Tort urodzinowy; serial komediowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 429; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1049; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 217 - Kryzys; serial TVP 12:10 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 1 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 1/ 5) 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rozum - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 45"Plotkara"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:00 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne 15:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Islandia ( studio ) 15:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Islandia ( 1 poł ) 16:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Islandia ( 2 poł. 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/77; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1049 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1050 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (21); program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 21/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Cello and Goodbye) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 23:50 Miłość, kawa i pies (Heavy Petting) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:35 Pitbull - odc. 2; serial policyjny TVP 02:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 21/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Cello and Goodbye); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 03:20 Miłość, kawa i pies (Heavy Petting) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 24.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 07:50 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 24.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rączka gotuje - Muzeum PRLu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 24.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Tańczący z końmi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 165 (odc. 165); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 8 - śląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (31); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Śląska pomoc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Uśmiech na ustach a w oczach łzy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Otwórz oczy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Zaproszenie - Sanna wokół Zwierzyńca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Paramedyk - Miód i pływanie niemowląt; magazyn medyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:43 Everyday English - Everyday English 229; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:56 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:02 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:15 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:42 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:16 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:19 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:12 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Pomerania Ethnica - O czym pamięta Kamilla; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 24.01.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 24.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 24.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Otwórz oczy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Tańczący z końmi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Męskie Igraszki w Afganistanie (Dancing Boys of Afghanistan) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Pogoda - 24.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pogoda - 24.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Jedna noc straszliwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Męskie Igraszki w Afganistanie (Dancing Boys of Afghanistan) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Tańczący z końmi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 165 (odc. 165); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 8 - śląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Otwórz oczy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 22 - Michał Oleszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 16 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 481 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 483 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 220 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 240 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 67 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1823 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 430 Sezon: 8 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 159 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1824 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 426 20:05 Artur i Minimki III. Dwa światy 22:15 Mgła 0:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 15 1:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 16 2:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 80 3:45 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2527 TVN 5:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2138 6:15 Mango - Telezakupy 7:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 777 7:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 9 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1339 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 191 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 87 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1046 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 100 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 192 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2139 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 101 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 88 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3811 20:00 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 10 20:05 Mission: Impossible II 22:45 Nawiedzony 1:00 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3811 2:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1170 3:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /90/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 30 lat śpiewamy Bogu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - Porwanie Serafina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Natalia (396); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /4/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1023; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 21 (seria II, odc. 8) - Zapach zbrodni - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sianoploty; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 864* - Jak ręką odjął; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 18) - Czy żyjemy w seksualnym zakłamaniu?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Natalia (396); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /4/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 "LUKSUS" - koncert piosenek Grzesiuka przygotowanych przez formację towarzysko - muzyczną Szwagierkolaska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ex Libris - odc. 155; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Nie do pary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /4/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 543 - Życie za życie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - USA - Adam (397); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Sublokator 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Magdalena Zawadzka, Teresa Lipowska, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /4/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - Porwanie Serafina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Nie do pary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 543 - Życie za życie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - USA - Adam (397); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sublokator 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Magdalena Zawadzka, Teresa Lipowska, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie dnia